All I Ever Wanted
by solidkarths
Summary: Percy Jackson. Bassist. Annabeth Chase. Straight-A Student. "I will fight for you. I always will. 'Cause if I won't, I might lose you and the thought of losing you scares me too much." A Percabeth story.
1. Chapter 1

**All I Ever Wanted / 1**

_{I do not own anything. Percy Jackson And The Olympians belong to Rick Riordan.}_

Percy's POV

I stood up from my chair backstage and strapped my turquoise bass guitar nervously. This is it. Today's the day. My band waited for this event all year long.

I'm Percy Jackson. Sixteen. I play the bass for my band and I sing sometimes 'cause I also do backing vocals.

Today is the music festival in my school and right now, if you'd poke me I'd probably fall down because of my nervousness. My school holds this music festival yearly but my band never joined before. A month ago, my band decided to try and join for fun so here I am now.

"Hey Percy, we're up next. Are you ready?" I turned around to see Jason tuning his electric guitar.

"I'd say yes if you asked me earlier but right now, I'm really nervous. Those bands out there are really good and-"

"Dude," Jason said with a little chuckle. "I'm not feeling well right now but have faith in yourself and be confident. We're not here to compete with those bands. We're just here to do what we love. Relax." He smiled as he passed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks for the reminder. I needed that." I said right before I drank from the water bottle.

"I'll be right there if you need me, man." He pointed to the couch where Leo was sitting, tangled in wires with his guitar. This made me laugh and lessen my nervousness.

"Guys, you're up in five. Be ready." The host announced as he gave us an encouraging smile.

"Well, there's no turning back now. Good luck to us." Frank fiddled with his drumsticks. For this set, we are going to cover three songs since we don't have original songs at the moment. The three songs are LaLa by The Cab, Desperate Measures by Marianas Trench and Somewhere In Neverland by All Time Low.

"That set was amazing, give it up for Graeco!" The host said through his microphone. "Now, the members of the band that's going to play next are newbies to this festival but I bet they play like pros! Take the stage, Riptide!"

Before we went, The band that played before us, Graeco, came to wish us luck.

"Give the crowd a set to remember guys! We know you'll do great." Nyssa, their bassist said.

"Have an awesome time out there!" Travis, the drummer and Connor, the lead guitarist brofisted all of us.

"Good luck!" greeted their rhythm guitarist and vocalist, Will Solace.

This is it. I took a deep breath.

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth, please. Just stay for 10 more minutes!" Piper said.

"Sorry Pipes, I have to go. I still have to study for the exams." I replied.

"We all do. The exams are next week but can you spare at least 10 minutes?" begged Katie.

"Please, Annie?" Piper added.

"Okay, but after the next band plays, I'm leaving. Deal?" I told them.

"YES! DEAL!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"We got good seats here, don't you think?" Piper said.

Katie nodded her head.

"That set was amazing, give it up for Graeco!" The host said. "Now, the members of the band that's going to play next are newbies to this festival but I bet they play like pros! Take the stage, Riptide!"

Cool band name.

Four guys stepped on stage. A guy with sandy blonde hair gripping a white electric guitar, a guy with curly hair carrying a black electric guitar with flame designs on it, a buff asian guy named Frank, really nice guy, he's in two of my classes so I kinda know him. I didn't know he was in a band though. He had drumsticks in his hands. Lastly, a guy with dark hair and sea green eyes was carrying his turquoise bass guitar.

"How are you all doing?" The guy with the blonde hair asked with a sweet smile. "We are a band called Riptide. I am Jason Grace, the rhythm guitarist and vocalist. At the back is Frank Zhang, our cool drummer. To my right is our awesome lead guitarist, Leo Valdez and to my left, the best bassist I know, Percy Jackson. He does backing vocals too." Jason managed to say without sounding nervous. "I hope all of you are going to like our set. Here we go!"

Jason faced Frank and he started tapping the drumsticks together three times to serve as the go signal. The band started to play.

This band was the most amazing band I've seen playing tonight. The song choices are good too. Right now, they're playing the second song. I'm glad I agreed to stay. I tried to look at them as a whole band but I couldn't help it.

My eyes kept drifting towards the bassist, Percy Jackson.

**/ end of chapter 1 /**

_I hope you guys liked it!_

_Review for the next chapter?_

_I'll be posting the next chapter soon hehe_

_- solidkarths_


	2. Chapter 2

**All I Ever Wanted / 2**

_I decided to post this today because I had nothing else to do. Thank you I Am Reading Go Away and PJoHoOFan for reviewing and thanks to all those who put this story in their favorites! c:_

_{I do not own anything. Percy Jackson And The Olympians belong to Rick Riordan.}_

Percy's POV

.

"That was Desperate Measures by Marianas Trench, everyone! Are you guys enjoying our set so far?" Jason coughed in between his words. We got a good response from the crowd since they were cheering happily.

Jason went near Frank to pick up a water bottle sitting next to Frank's drumset I decided to ask him if he was alright.

"Hey man, are you okay?"

"Umm, remember when I told you earlier that I wasn't feeling well?" he asked. "Well, I'm not getting any better. I don't think I could take another song."

I noticed that his voice getting pretty weak and rough."But-"

"I can still play though! I just think I can't sing another song. Maybe someone can take this for me."

I turned to face the crowd. Some people were already whispering and some looked confused. Probably because we haven't started playing the last song. I turned to face Jason again.

"Who's gonna sing the last song?" I asked.

"I was..um..I was thinking that you would do it?" He said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Dude, are you kidding me!?" I tried to whisper quietly. "We didn't practice for this!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry but trust me on this Percy. You'll do fine."

I looked down on my bass guitar for a minute before I looked back at him again. "Alright, I'll do it." I told him. "Just this once. I'm not doing it again in front of a big crowd."

"Yes!" he said after he coughed. "Thanks dude."

Jason returned to his place. I turned to look at the crowd once again. A lot of them were curious.

"Sorry about that. We just made a few changes. Here's the last song we're gonna play. Somewhere In Neverland by All Time Low." Jason looked at Frank. Frank immediately started to play the intro then all of us joined in.

I took a step closer to the microphone in front of me and I started singing.

.

_Say goodbye to the halls and the classes_

_Say hello to a job and the taxes_

_The weekends with old friends spilling into 9 to 5 routine._

_._

The crowd started clapping to the beat and some people who knew the song started singing along.

.

_Tell me how you feel over and done with_

_Like your life is a map with no compass to guide,_

_At the bar drinkin' way too much_

_We sing along to "Forever Young"._

_._

I looked at the people who were there at the event. I saw Grover, my best friend, with her girl Juniper. I saw Chiron, my favorite teacher. I saw coach Hedge jamming to our songs. This made me chuckle. I also saw Nico, a really close friend of mine who is 2 years younger than me, Butch, Calypso, Reyna, Jake Mason, Beckendorf with Silena Beauregard, Rachel, and then there's Katie, there's Piper a.k.a the girl Jason likes and sitting next to her was Annabeth Chase. Probably the smartest girl in our school. She was looking at me, smiling. I smiled back and started singing the pre-chorus.

.

_So here we go again_

_Wishin' we could start again_

_._

_Wendy run away with me_

_I know I sound crazy_

_Don't you see what you do to me?_

_I wanna be your lost boy_

_Your last chance, a better reality_

_._

The crowd was already on their feet jumping, clapping, singing along.

I turned towards Annabeth. She wasn't singing along or jumping but she looked like she was enjoying our set. She must have noticed me staring because she looked back at me. She smiled again and gave me two thumbs up. I was glad that she was happy with our set.

.

_Wendy we can get away_

_I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way_

_I can be your lost boy, your last chance_

_Your "everything better" plan_

_Oh, somewhere in Neverland_

_Somewhere in Neverland_

_._

I finished singing the rest of the song while playing the bass.

"That was Somewhere In Neverland by All Time Low! I hope you guys enjoyed the set as much as my band did." Jason said. "Have a good night everyone, thank you!"

The four of us went backstage.

"Dude, that was amazing!" Leo grabbed my shoulders. "I told you many many times before that your voice was amazing but you just wouldn't believe me." Leo was grinning widely. Maybe too much that it kinda scared me on the inside.

"Thanks man but I'm not doing that again in front of a big crowd." I laughed as I put my bass guitar.

Leo took a drumstick from Frank hand and poked my arm with it. "Are you going bonkers? We should totally do that at the acoustic gig we signed up for at the coffee shop after school on friday. You and Jason can take turns singing!" He was smiling widely again.

"I'll think about that. Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" I waved goodbye to Frank, Leo and Jason. When I looked in the direction I was heading, Annabeth was there laughing with her friends a few feet away from me. We made eye contact and my mind kept telling me to go to her and thank her for being supportive when we played the set.

I was about to go with the plan my mind formulated but someone put an arm around me. "Hey buddy!" I turned to my left. Travis Stoll and his brother, Connor.

"Nice set you guys played there!" He said.

"Wanna hang around or something?" Connor asked.

"Sorry, I have to look after little Tyson. My mom's out since she's working overtime. Maybe next time." I told them.

"Alright, Percy. Give us a call soon. See ya." Travis said as he left with his younger brother.

When I looked back to where Annabeth was standing Annabeth wasn't there anymore. She probably went home with her friends or something. Oh well, I guess I'll find time to talk to her in school soon. Brother duties for tonight.

...

_drop a review?_

_-solidkarths_


	3. Chapter 3

**All I Ever Wanted 3**

_Thanks fo reviewing PJoHoOFan, I Am Reading Go Away, Let's find the dam snack bar, Heyitsthecats, firefly9917 & Science fiction geek!_

_Let's find the dam snack bar: thanks for telling me! I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for reviewing, btw :)_

_{I do not own anything. Percy Jackson And The Olympians belong to Rick Riordan.}_

_._

Percy's POV

.

"PERCY WAKE UP, WAKE UP! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" I felt someone jumping up and down on my bed which caused me to sit up straight.

"What is it, Tyson!?" I always get cranky when someone wakes me up.

"I just wanted to tell you.." Tyson started. "'Good Morning!'"

"That's it? Agh, get off me!" I crashed back again in the pillow. This is one of the reasons why I hate sharing a room with my brother.

"I'll take the bathroom first!" He shouted when he was about to leave.

"Tyson, how many times have I told you to close the door when you leave!?"

"Sorry!"

I sat up on my bed and rubbed my eyes. Wednesday. I hate Wednesdays. Probably because it's the middle of the school week and because my Wednesday schedule is horrible. I stood up and stretched. This is going to be a long day.

..

When I arrived in school, I went straight to where my friends and I usually sit. Frank was already there. I made my way to out table and sat across from him. "Hey Frank, the event yesterday was fun, huh?"

"Yeah, it was!" He said. "I was still overwhelmed when I got home that I almost forgot the math homework due today."

"Hah, that's funny Frank," I laughed awkwardly. "What do you mean 'math homework'?"

"Don't you remember? It was given to us right before we left class. Maybe you were to excited to leave the classroom and prepare for the event." He chuckled.

"Oh shoot." I said as I suddenly remembered. I have this habit of inserting my worksheets in my books and forgetting to take them out before I put my books back in the locker. "I'll be right back."

I sprinted down the long hallways to my locker. Make a left here. Another left. Straight. Straight. Right. I know I still had 20 minutes to do it but those math equations are extremely hard. Well for me, they are. For people like Leo Valdez the math genius and Annabeth, just a piece of cake. Annabeth. She made me a lot more confident by just smiling at me at the event last night when I sang while playing the bass. We barely even know each other but that made me really happy. I wonder how she's doing today. I hope her day goes nicely. I got too stuck in my thoughts that I didn't notice that I was about to bump into someone. Too late.

"Ow!" The girl fell. I stopped in my tracks and looked down to see that it was Katie Gardner.

"Sorry, Kates." I apologized. "I was in a hurry. Are you hurt?"

"Not really. It's okay, Percy." She answered.

"Good, 'cause Travis is probably going to yell at me for ten minutes if you were." I muttered under my breathe.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing!" I told her, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "Just telling myself how careless I am. I gotta go now. Sorry about that, bye!" I said after I gave her the books she dropped.

I continued my way to my locker, took out my math book and scanned the pages to find mt worksheet. Luckily, it didn't take me a minute to find it. I went back outside to where I left Frank. Leo, Jason and the Stoll brothers were now there. I sat between Connor and Leo.

"Hey Leo," I nudged his elbow. "Can you help me out with this?"

"Ah, of course. Piece of cake." He replied. Like I said, to him, it was a piece of cake.

I finished answering my math worksheet five minutes before the bell rang. All thanks to Leo."

"That was easy, wasn't it?" He smirked. "Now, pay up."

"What." That was all I managed to say. Taking advantage of his smartness, typical Leo. I chuckled in my mind.

"Nah, man. I'm just kidding!" He gave a cheeky grin.

"Ready for math, Perc?" Frank asked with a laugh.

"Oh, ready as I'll ever be." I said as I rolled my eyes. I hate math.

.

Annabeth's POV

.

Classes are finally over for today. This day went great. Our physics professor allowed me to use the physics lab to study there. I like studying in labs. I was on my way there, carrying my bag and my books. Piper suddenly appeared next to me.

"Hey Annie, where are you going?" she piped. Get it? Piper piped? Okay that joke was lame.

"Physics lab. The professor allowed me to study there." I told her.

"Can I come?" She asked. "Katie went home already since her favorite horse gave birth."

I laughed. "Katie always gets excited when it comes to animals."

"And plants!" Piper added.

We arrived there within a minute and we sat down at one of the tables. We chatted for around 5 minutes until Piper's phone buzzed.

"I'm so sorry Annie, my mom wants me to go home early today." She said when she looked up from her phone.

"That's alright." We got up and I accompanied her to the door. "Thanks for staying with me for a couple of minutes."

"Anytime, Annie. See ya." She waved goodbye and I did the same. I should go study now. I turned around to return to the table. I screamed when I saw what was inches away from my face.

Percy Jackson.

He shrieked right after I did. Well, it was a manly shriek but still, he shrieked.

"Why are you here!?" I asked still in shock.

"I should be the one asking that!" He answered with the same shocked expression on his face.

"Why did you scream!?" I asked with the same tone.

"I got shocked because you did so I did the same!"

"Why are we still shouting at each other!?" Yep. I was still completely in shock.

He must have been knocked out of his shock now because his cheeks were turning bright pink and his shocked look became a look of worry. "I-I'm sorry! I got carried away. Really really sorry. I-"

I started laughing uncontrollably. The color of his cheeks were turning darker.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked with a confused expression.

"Because..." I started laughing before I could say my reason.

Because you look really cute when you're worried. I thought.

I gulped and my eyes widened. I hope I didn't say that out loud. I stopped laughing. "Uhh, that was nothing! You just worry a lot." I laughed again but this time, the laugh was awkward.

"Oh sorry about that." He looked down, laughing awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

We stood there awkwardly for about a minute until I decided to speak up.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked.

His head shot up and he looked straight into my eyes. Oh my goodness. His eyes are so amazing. A nice shade of sea-green. I could stare at them all day if I could but I couldn't. I would look like a total creep.

"I went back to get my book. I accidentally left it here. I had to come back for it because exams are in a few days and I suck at physics. Hey, we haven't introduced each other formally. I'm Percy Jackson."

He held out a hand for me to shake.

"Annabeth Chase." I took his hand. I would lie if I told you that I didn't feel butterflies when we shook hands.

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, since you're here and I'm here and I suck at physics and I bet you don't, can you help me out with it?" he smiled cheekily.

"I'd be glad to." I laughed.

..

_Yay for this long chapter! hehe_

_Review?_

_-solidkarths_


	4. Chapter 4

All I Ever Wanted / 4

_Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a looong time. I had been kinda busy with stuff, sorry about that._

_._

_*** **Btw, this chapter is focused on Percy, his life and stuff so if you're expecting Percabeth stuff here, I apologize if it isn't sufficient hehe. _

_._

{Percy Jackson & The Olympians belong to Rick Riordan.}

.

Percy's POV

.

"Well, since you're here and I'm here and I suck at Physics and I bet you don't, can you help me out with it?" I wanted to slap myself for asking such a request and for being so straightforward.

_ 'Percy, if you wanted to spend more time with a girl, you should've asked her to go out for coffee or something.'_ I told myself.

About an hour later, we were done discussing with the topic that I had a hard time understanding.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out.

"For what?" She turned to look at me and smiled. "If you're apologizing because you accidentally screamed at me earlier, it's fine."

"Nah, it's not about that," I told her. "But yeah, I _am_ also sorry for that. The reason why I'm apologizing is because I bet you were here to do something else, not tutor some guy who isn't good with physics."

"No, no, it's okay. I actually went here to study too. I was supposed to review the same stuff we were studying earlier so it's all good." She reassured me.

We both stood up and cleared the table before we went outside of the physics laboratory.

"Hey, you know what? I saw you at the music festival last night." I tried to strike a conversation up.

"Yeah, I was there. You did really great. I wasn't expecting you to sing the last song so I was pretty surprised when you started singing." She replied.

My cheeks turned bright pink because of embarrassment. I never felt confident about singing in front of people. "Uh, that wasn't planned actually. Jason felt bad that time so I had to take his place. I am never doing that again." I chuckled.

"What? But you have a great voice, I'm not lying. I even gave you a thumbs-up, didn't you see?" She smiled.

"Thanks for that but I think I'll pass." I laughed.

We walked together down the halls full of lines of lockers, bulletin boards, potted plants and students until we reached the school's entrance.

"Uh, do you need someone to walk you home? It's totally fine with me." I asked.

I couldn't let a girl walk home on her own especially when she did me a huge favor. Who knows what could happen to her if she walked alone.

"It's alright, my dad's gonna pick me up. Thanks for offering though." She replied.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, maybe?"

"Yeah, see you. Bye."

I said goodbye to her before I went to the table that my friends and I basically claimed as our own. Grover was there with the Stolls.

"Dude, where were you? We were about to leave because we thought you already went home without us." Grover smiled, probably happy to know that I didn't leave them in school.

"I was with Annabeth, she's over there." I looked in her direction.

Travis and Connor waved at her and she did the same.

"What? We're just being friendly." Connor grinned.

"It's getting late now, let's go." Grover said and all of us followed him. Before I went out of the school's gate. I looked back at Annabeth to wave goodbye and she returned it with a smile.

.

Travis, Connor, Grover and I walked home together since our houses were just a few blocks apart from each other. Grover, Travis and I are in the same year while Connor is a year younger, by the way.

"So, earlier today, Connor and I pranked Katie. It wasn't our best prank but her reaction was priceless!" Travis was explaining another prank he did to Grover and I.

"Yeah, but what made it even funnier was Travis being chased by her around the campus. She was yelling curse words so loud, I'd be surprised if you didn't hear her. Believe it or not, she actually caught up to Travis!" Connor added.

"Just because I let her catch up to me!" Travis replied.

Grover was laughing his head off that he was actually snorting already.

I wasn't really paying much attention to their conversation. Everytime I tried to listen to Travis and Connor bicker on about their pranks, my mind would always pull me back into my deep thoughts. I was lost in my thoughts thinking about a certain blonde girl with startling grey eyes. I guess I could consider us as friends now. Back in the physics lab, we both laughed at the lame jokes I threw in while we were studying and she always came up with witty remarks and responses. I know I only spent about an hour with her but I felt so comfortable. She was so smart, funny, easy-going and fun to hang around with.

I didn't notice that they had gone silent and they were all staring at me. I was already grinning at those thoughts until Grover interrupted me.

"Ooh, what's up, Perseus?" Grover asked giving me a crooked smile, he was obviously trying to suppress his laughter. They always call me by my first name when they make fun of me.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Nothing? You were smiling to yourself like an idiot because of nothing?" Travis furrowed his eyebrows, also giving me a sly smile.

"Uh, there's this really cool video game that's gonna be released next week, that's it." I was trying to find an excuse and I remembered Tyson going on all day about this video game, I couldn't recall the name of that video game but I used it as an excuse anyway.

"You don't really smile like that to yourself when cool video games come out." Connor commented. He clearly wasn't convinced.

"But it's really good, I don't remember what it was called. I'm pretty sure you guys have heard about it." I reasoned.

"Whatever you say, Perseus." Grover laughed.

I was relieved that they didn't force the actual reason out of me.

.

I entered our house and made my way to the kitchen where my mom was cooking dinner.

"Hi." I said before I kissed my mom's cheek.

"Hello, Percy. How was school?" She looked up at me with a smile before looking back down at the pot she was currently stirring with a wooden spoon.

"It was okay. Tiring but yeah, it was alright." I answered.

"Do you have band practice tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, can I go?"

"As long as you study well tonight."

"Thanks mom, I will. I promise." I hugged her tight before I went to the room upstairs which Tyson and I shared.

As soon as I entered our room, I was greeted by Tyson and I ruffled his hair. I took out all my notes and books I needed and placed them on my desk before dropping my bag on the floor.

I'm so excited to go to band practice after school tomorrow. I can't wait to play with my band. It's what I love doing and it's what makes me happy. When I was seven, my dad bought me my very first guitar. He taught me how to play and I've been playing ever since. When I reached the age of 10, he bought me a bass guitar. I couldn't explain how happy I was. If I'm not swimming, I'd be playing the bass. I just love music as much as I love swimming.

I started going through my notes and I was memorizing stuff for about 30 minutes until my mom called for dinner.

.

"Dad called earlier," Mom had a big smile on her face. "He's going to be back in two weeks."

My dad's a captain of a ship that's why he only comes home sometimes. When he does, I always make sure to spend my time with him. I love my dad so much. He's a great man and I'm glad he's my father.

"Really!?" Tyson was literally jumping in his seat at the dining table.

"He'll be here for 2 months before he goes back to his ship again." Mom looked truly happy.

"I can't wait to see him again, I've got lots of stuff to tell him." I grinned.

.

After dinner, I went back to my room and sat in front of my desk. I took out my iPod and plugged my earphones. Somehow, I can concentrate more when I listen to music while studying. I was flipping through all of my notes and the pages of my books for what seemed like hours. When I looked at the clock, it was 9:30 pm. Time to go to bed. I changed into clean clothes and tucked myself in bed.

There was a knock on the door then my mom came in. She usually does this every night when she's not working overtime. She always checks up on us if we were alright before all of us go to sleep.

"Good night boys," My mom smiled sweetly. "I love you." She went over to Tyson's bed and kissed Tyson on his forehead and after that, she went over to my bed. She leaned down and swept the locks of my hair hanging on my forehead before kissing it.

She stood up and was already at the door. "Sleep tight." She said before turning the lights off and then she left the room.

I was just there lying on my bed thinking. Just thinking about late night thoughts. Thoughts about what happened and letting them sink in. What happened earlier. Hint? Annabeth.

The thought of her made me smile and I don't even know why. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with her on my mind.

..

.

..

_Just like I said, this chapter was pretty much focused on Percy and his life. More Percabeth soon, I promise hehe Sorry if there were a lot of typos in this chapter, I always get my ideas on what to write about right before I go to sleep lol_

_-solidkarths_


	5. Chapter 5

All I Ever Wanted 5

_Hiii I'm back! I haven't updated in forever so i'm really sorry. I get a lot of ideas for the story when i'm in the zone but when i'm not, literally nothing. I try my best to write down my ideas so I could pick them up for the story. Really sorry for the late update, I hope you like this chapter though. _

_I wrote this chapter when I was listening to **Disconnected** by **5 Seconds Of Summer** so it would probably be nicer if you'd read this chapter with the song on repeat hehe_

_{Percy Jackson & The Olympians belong to Rick Riordan.}_

_._

_Percy's POV_

_._

I slowly crept up towards a walking figure down the hall, at the same time, trying to look casual. I managed to get close to the person I was following; and the person still had no idea. So in my deep voice, "Boo.", I managed to whisper closely.

The person's head jerked towards the direction of the startling sound which was my voice, resulting to curls brushing my face.

"Percy! You scared me!" Annabeth exhaled as she put a hand over her chest as a reaction to her shock.

I erupted in laughter due to her expression. Annabeth shot me a glare but she looked like she was suppressing her laughter. As my laugh ceased, I held a paper up to her face.

She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion but the look managed to change into a look of relief and happiness in a matter of seconds.

"Are you proud?" I asked her with a grin plastered on my face as she scanned the paper in front of her.

"Of course!" She looked up at me after she examined what was written. "B minus is a good grade in physics. In 'Percy standards', that is."

"All thanks to you." I raised my hand, asking for a high five; which she gave.

"Well, what can I say? I've been told that I am an exceptionally good tutor." She smirked.

Annabeth and I became friends after that incident at the lab. That was like, two weeks ago, I think? We say our "hi's" and hello's" whenever we see each other in the hallways. We hang out sometimes and we even became study buddies.

"Hmm, let's go get ice cream." I blurted out.

"What?"

"You heard me. Let's go get ice cream."

"To celebrate?" She raised an eyebrow with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah, it's not like I get a good grade at physics everyday." I laughed.

"Let me call my dad first."

I let Annabeth make her call as I was brushing the dirt off of my hoodie. After a full minute, Annabeth looked at me with a full smile. "Let's go?"

..

I walked away from the ice cream truck, desert already in my hand, to the direction of the nearest park bench I saw. I was consuming the desert in my hand while looking at the view in front of me. Kids playing frisbee, an old couple walking a dog, a group of girls seated on a patch of grass.

"I'm guessing you really like ice cream?"

I didn't notice that Annabeth plopped down beside me a few minutes ago, probably.

"Yeah, I do."

She looked at me like there was this inside joke that I didn't get.

"What?" I asked, confusion laced in my voice.

"Your nose." She laughed even harder.

"What's with my nose?" I grew curious. She just shook her head in response so I took my phone out to use as my mirror. My face flushed when I saw what she was laughing at. There was ice cream on my nose. 'Oh wow, that's very manly, Percy.' I thought to myself.

I hurriedly snatched my handkerchief from my pocket and wiped my nose. "This doesn't normally happen, I swear."

"I believe you, alright." She chuckled, still unconvinced. Right when she brought the ice cream cone near her face, I placed my hand over hers and tipped the cone towards her nose.

"It looks better on you." I was the one who was laughing now.

Annabeth scowled but the frown left her face just as fast as it appeared. "That wasn't fair, Percy!" she laughed.

She tapped her pockets but I guess she didn't bring a handkerchief with her so she started to look around for tissue but found none.

"Here." I handed my handkerchief to her, trying to contain my laughter.

"Never knew that you could be such a gentleman." She teased while wiping her nose with the piece of cloth.

"I try, I try."

After a moment of silence, Annabeth spoke up.

"Heard that you had a gig around two weeks ago? How was it?"

"Oh yeah, it was at a coffee shop, we played acoustic stuff. It was pretty fun." I answered.

"I can't believe you didn't invite me, I thought we were friends!" Annabeth feigned a look of hurt.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I didn't think you would come if I invited you so I didn't bother asking." I looked down but then my face lit up as an idea came across my mind. "Would you go if I'd invite you next time?"

"Don't be sad, I was just joking," she let out a small chuckle. "But of course, I'd be willing to go."

Both of us finished eating in silence. I fixed my hoodie before I stood up and put my phone in my pocket then I offered a hand out to Annabeth. I carefully held her hand until she stood up and slowly let go right after.

"It's getting late," I stared at a distance, looking at the sun which was about to set. "Is your dad gonna pick you up?"

Annabeth looked at her watch and shrugged. "I'm walking home today, he's busy."

"In that case, I'm gonna walk you home, alright?" I asked with concern.

"No, no. You don't have to. I can manage on my own."

"Nah, I'm walking you home. I'm sure your dad wants you to be home safe and sound. Besides, I owe you a lot."

"Percy-"

"You can't say no."

"Really I-"

"Nope, you really can't say no."

"Okay, okay. You win!" She sighed in defeat, laughing right after.

"Great." I flashed her a grin.

I strapped my bag over my shoulder as I helped her carry her books. At first, she tried to take them away from me but then I gripped the books tightly; telling her it's okay.

We made our way down the streets; the sky already getting darker and darker every minute. We didn't talk on the way to her house. We were in complete comfortable silence. Comfortable. I don't normally feel comfortable around people when we don't talk or something. But with Annabeth, everything seemed okay. It felt comfortable even if we don't strike up a converstation. Do you ever just get that comfortable feeling of just being with someone, even if you're not doing anything at all? That's what I'm feeling right now.

"So, here we are." Annabeth gestured to the house on my right. The sky was already dark.

I nodded. "So, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," She said. "Thank you so much, Percy. I mean it."

"Ahh, no big deal. See you tomorrow, Wise Girl." I smiled at the nickname I just came up with and handed her her books.

"Bye." She waved. "Be careful on your way home."

"I will, thank you."

I faced the other direction and started walking. I stopped in my tracks just a few steps away from where I was when I called out. "Hey, Annabeth?"

She was about to reach for the doorknob when she looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Would you really go to our gigs if I'd invite you?"

"You already know the answer. Of course I would." She answered.

"Why?" I asked. "I mean, I'd be really happy if you'd go but you'd probably have more important things to do rather than to listen to an unknown band."

"Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?" She grinned.

..

_does the last line seem familiar to y'all? hehehehe_

_hope i could update soon because i'm starting to like this story._

_btw, every chapter, i'll probably post the song that inspired me to write it or something yay. hope you guys review!_

-_solidkarths_


End file.
